Pokemon GO! (TV Series)
Pokemon GO! is a TV series and a spin-off for Super Mario Exploration. Episodes Season 1 #The Rescue of the Pollywrath and Politoed: Red and Pikachu must save Poliwrath and Politoed floating down the river. #Red Saves Slaking and Slakoth: Red must help Vigo the Vigoroth save Slaking and Slakoth from a mudslide. #Minnie the Minccino: Red must save a Minccino and return it home. #Red Saves Wailmer: Red must get a Wailmer back where it belongs. #Journey to the Mountain: Pikachu's mother needs Red's help to get Pikachu to the Mountain. #Three Elemental Monkeys: Red and Leaf bring Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour back home. #Pippy's Piplup School: Red must get a Piplup to its school. #Forest Race: Teams made up of Pokemon species compete in a race. #The Mommy Swellow: Red must help Swellow return to its baby Taillow. #Aria the Arceus Saces Carnevale: Red must save an Arceus and deliver food and musical instruments to Mario and his friends at the Carnevale. #A Booboo on the Pig Monkey: Red and Leaf save Mankey and Primape from the thorns. #A Beautifly is Born: Red must find Beautifly when it gets scared by Pikachu's cry. #Warm Sunlight for Snicole the Snivy: Red saves Snivy who got separated from her friends after a storm. #Aria the Librarian: Aria and Red must deliver books to the top of a mountain. #Chiko and Rita the Chikoritas: When Mario finds two Chikoritas, he and Red must get them home. #Red's Great Dinosaur Pokemon Rescue: Red, Leaf, and Mario must find fossils and protect them. #Red's Poochyena Rescue: Red and Mario must save one of the Poochyenas and return it to Mightyena and the other Poochyenas. #Pikachu to the Rescue: Pikachu must rescue 3 different Pokemon to get a Pokemon Rescue badge. #Save the Tirtougas: Red and Touga must save the Tirtougas that are stuck in a net. Season 2 #Red Saves Mantyke: Red helps a Mantyke find Remoraid so it can evolve to Mantine. #Red and Wailmer to the Rescue: Red must save Wailord who is trapped under a sunken ship. #Riolu is in Beehive Trouble: Red and Lucario must get Riolu's head out of a beehive. #Poppy the Popplio: Red must help Poppy get home. #The Charmander Sing Along: Red must find Charles the Charmander before the sing-along. #Patty the Patrat Finds a New Prarie: Red must help Patty and her family find a new home. #Red Saves Christmas: Red must help Arceus pull Santa's sleigh out of a snowdrift. #The Great Pikachu Rescue: Pikachu's cry get stolen and locked in a magic bottle by Team Rocket. #Red the Hero: Red must help Leaf rescue some Piplups who are hurt and sick. #Vigo's Valentine: Red must help Vigo find Viga. #The Great Linoone Race: Red must help Liney the Linoone win the race. #The Munna's Trip Home: Red must help Muni the Munna find the best enviroment. #Fletchy the Fletchling Learns to Migrate!: Red must teach Fletchy to fly south where it's warmer. #Octillery to the Rescue: Red and Octillery must save Water Pokemon who are trapped near the underwater volcanoes. #An Underwater Mystery: Red and Leaf must help an unknown Water Pokemon. #Red's Safari Rescue: Red must save the Pokemon who are turned into stone. #Red and Leaf Save the Oshawotts: Red and Leaf help Osho and Osha return home for dinner. #Leaf Saves The Totodile: Leaf must save Toto the Totodile. Season 3 #Treecko Helps Nonno Plant a New Strawberry Farm: Red and Treecko plant a strawberry farm for Nonno. #Brendan and May's Magic Flute: Red meets Brendan and May who have a flute to call Latias and Latios. #Forest Rhapsody: Red must help Poliwrath and Politoed go to the amphitheater. #Electivire Fun: Ethan introduces Red to an Electivire in Johto. #Togepi is a Pokemon Rescuer: Toga the Togepi gets laughed at by Togetics and Togekisses because she can't fly. #Touga Helps the Moon: Red and Touga find the moon's pieces and return it to the night sky. #Letta the Ducklett: A Ducklett hasn't made friends with a Pikachu before. #Emolga to the Rescue: Red helps Emolga save a Primape. #Red and Cyndaquil Save the Pinata: Red must help Cyndaquil retrieve a pinata for Cyndaquil's birthday. #Team Rocket's Mothers Day: Red must help Team Rocket bring a gift to their mother. #It's a Bug's World: Red, Brendan, and May are shrunk down to a size of a bug from Latias and Latios's powers. #Red and Mario help Vivillon Get to the Festival: Red and Mario convince a Spewpa to evolve. #Red and Mario Save the Giant Torterra: Red and Mario help a Torterra find a friend. #Leaf and Stanley to the Rescue: Leaf must move a Stantler from a rockslide. #Manaphy's Mermaid Rescue!: Red and Manaphy must save Mermaid City from a mountain. #Nat the Noibat Saves Halloween!: Red and Nat hear cries for help while setting up trick-or-treat booths. #Hoenn Camerupt Adventure: Red must fill up the river for Camerupt. #A New Spritzee Mami: Red must help a Spritzee hiding in a cave. #The Great Cubchoo Rescue: Red, Leaf, and Mario must save the Cubchoos. Season 4 #Red Reunites Zangoose and Seviper: Red must help Zangoose find Seviper. #Red's Orangoro Rescue: Red must rescue Orangoro who is floatin away in his canoe. #Where is Meowstic's Brother?: Red must help a Meowstic find her brother. #Piplup Fish Adventure: Red must help the Piplups find fish. #All Aboard the Pangoro Express: Red must find the Panchams and Pangoros. #Red's Seel Rescue: Red and Leaf must find a Seel who has no home to live. #Glameow Makes a Wish: Red must help Glameow find Jirachi so she can meet her family. #Perky Passimians: Red must help Passimian return home. #Red Saves the Bibarels: Red must help the Bibarels make a dam to keep their home safe. #Water Pokemon Rescuer: Red and Wailmer help Lapras become a water Pokemon rescuer. #Welcome Home, Litleo!: Red must help Litleo find his friends on the way to the party. #Red's International Pokemon League: Red must return 5 eggs to their mothers so he can defeat the Elite 4 and champion to enter the hall of fame. Season 5 #Red Rescues Larvesta: Red must help Volcarona find Larvesta. #Komala's Birthday Hug: Red must save a Komala in the middle of the road. #To Babysit Team Rocket: Red must help Team Rocket find their children. #Delcatty and Friends Help the Pokemon Center: Red must help Delcatty find its baby Skitties. #Cottonee Cave Rescue: Red must find another way out of a cave when Team Rocket blocks the exit. #Fierecest Pokemon: Red must help two Pokemon Trainers find the fiercest Pokemon. Official Wiki Pokemon GO! Wiki Category:TV Shows Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:Spin-offs